


Perks of Being Human

by dreamscreateall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamscreateall/pseuds/dreamscreateall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is feeling down whilst trying to adjust to his human life. Dean decides he needs cheering up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chunky-waffles (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chunky-waffles+%28tumblr%29).



> Hi, guys! Thanks for giving this a try! This is a WIP, and my first fic ever. I'd appreciate any and all feedback. Thank you so much! (Ok so it fixed itself????)

After a particularly routine salt 'n burn, Dean and Sam come back to the bunker, both needing showers. Sam heads down the hall towards his, already stripping off his grimy t-shirt. Dean wanders into the kitchen first, desperate for a sandwich. At the sound of the fridge opening, Castiel opens his door. He walks into the kitchen, and upon spotting Dean, says, "I believe that we are out of bread." Dean starts a bit at his voice, but then turns to look at the scruffy human.

Noticing the dirty plate in his hand, he remarks with a smirk, "Is that your fault?" Cas looks down, guilty, but walks his plate over to the sink.

"My apologies, Dean," he says solemnly, turning around to head back to his room.

“Cas, wait!” Dean catches up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “What's wrong? I was only kidding. I can go to the store, it's not a big deal. Why don't you come with me? You've been in your room for a week, now,” he says with a worried expression on his freckled face. Cas's eyes widen in what could only be described as fear.

“You want me...to go outside? Where the angels and demons are that wish to kill me? I thought you said I would only be safe in here!' He starts panicking, trying to get away, back to the safety of his room. Dean curses, then follows him, catching the door before it closes.

“Cas, come on man, relax! I said I didn't want you out there _alone._ It's just a trip to the store and back again, OK?” Cas just sits on his bed, looking at him. “Cas, man, come with me,OK? You've been in here too long,” he says as he grabs his hand, pulling him to his feet. ”Let's go. Let me get a shower, then we'll go. When I get out, I hope you'll be showered, too. Ask Sam to help you shave if you want to, OK?” He places a kiss on his cheek, smiles warmly at him, then drags him out of his room, and shoves him towards his bathroom. “Get going, lumberjack!” he laughs. Cas just gives him one of his signature stares, but complies. Assured that Cas'll listen, Deans goes to his own little room of water pressure heaven. Ten minutes later, he's dressed and running a towel through his short hair once more, just to be sure. Walking toward Sam's end of the bunker, he hears a small cry of pain, then his brother's voice. He knocks on the bathroom door, then opens it slowly. He relaxes when he sees that it is only Sam trying to help Cas shave, like he suggested.

“Cas, come one. You can't keep moving or I'll end up nicking you again,” his brother says firmly.

“I do not understand how you and Dean are able to do this successfully,” Cas mumbles.

Dean breaks in with, “Practice, Cas, practice. Humans aren't born with the skill, so no worries.” Turning to Sam, he says, “Hey, you almost done? We're out of bread and I'm taking Cas up to the store when you're done.”

“Yeah, Cas told me. Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm almost done. Oh, we're almost out of salt too. Mind picking that up while you're there?”

“Yeah, I'll get it, but I'm not your maid,” Dean says, punching Sam in the arm when he finishes helping Cas. Sam rubs his arm, but smirks.

“Thanks, jerk.”

“Whatever, bitch,” Deans replies, grabbing Cas's hand to drag him out of the bathroom. Dean grabs his boots and sits at one of the tables to put them on, motioning for Cas to do the same. He gives him a reassuring smile.

“Trust me, Cas, it'll be OK.”

“Yes, well, last time you said that, we were ambushed by a garrison of angels,” he reminded him. “I couldn't get out of bed for weeks!”

“Oh, Cas,” Dean groaned, “That was almost three months ago,now. Won't you let it go? That was bad planning on our parts, but Sammy and I have been out since then, and we've been fine.”

“You have also had years of training as a hunter,” Cas pointed out.

“And you've had who knows how many millennia as an angel,” Dean countered.

“Be that as it may, that training was specific for use with my angelic abilities. Now that I'm human, most of those skills are useless,” he explained. Deans sees Cas shake his head slightly as he shrugs into the newly-purchased trench coat. Dean smiles to himself, glad Cas asked for a new one. Dean always thought that he looked, well, incomplete without it. It reminds him of previous years of Cas kicking ass, coat flying as he fought.  _ Good times _ , Dean thinks. Cas clears his throat and Dean realizes he was staring. 

“Sorry, Cas. Lost in thought. You ready?” Dean asks.

“Yes, I am ready,” Cas starts toward the stairs that lead to the main door of the bunker. Dean scrambles up from the chair he was sitting in, grabbing Baby's keys from the table. Cas waits for him at the top of the stairs, letting Dean leave the bunker first.

“We're leaving, Sam!” Dean calls out, hopefully loud enough that his Sasquatch brother hears him. He thinks he hears a vague confirmation. After Cas walks out, cautiously, Dean locks the door behind him. He sees Cas look around warily before getting into the Impala, checking the glove compartment for the gun he knows is there. He pulls it out, checks the cartridge, then reloads it. After putting the safety on, he puts it next to him on the seat. As Dean slips into the driver's seat, he chuckles.

“You know Cas,the store isn't that far away. I highly doubt you'll need that,” he says pointedly.

“You are the one who is always reminding me to practice using the gun, Dean. Real, moving targets are better to practice on than the paper targets from the bunker,”Cas points out. Dean only smiles as he drives. Cas looks out the window, happy to be able to see outside again. He has to admit he has missed it, the trees and grass. Despite his lack of angel senses, he is still appreciative of nature's beauty. He smiles to himself and cracks the window open a bit, letting some fresh air in. Dean glances in Cas's direction at the sudden breeze, but doesn't comment. The air feels nice, despite the temperature. Letting his mind wander, Dean thinks back on the ambush that Cas mentioned earlier.

***

That was another time that He and Sammy convinced Cas it was fine to come out of the bunker. He had locked himself in the bunker, only coming out of his room for food and to use the bathroom. Since becoming a human, and after dealing with being homeless, Cas had not been handling humanity well. Dean found him, finally, after Cas called him from a telephone booth a few days prior. He'd been sitting in a doorway, scavenging for food in some metal garbage cans. Upon hearing the unmistakable engines of the Impala, his head peaked up out of the can, a huge smile on his face. It caught Dean off guard, the smile and his appearance. Cas was dirty and really needed to shave. He all but ran to Dean once he had gotten out of the car. Dean hugged him tight, glad he was safe. When he pulled back to look at him, he noticed the blood on his arm.

_“Cas, what happened?” Dean exclaimed worriedly. Cas looked at his arm, and shrugged._

_ “I was attacked by an angel. I won,” he said simply, holding up the stained angel blade. At that, Dean kissed him,  _ hard. 

 

***


	2. Chapter 2

 

With that thought, Dean comes back to the present. He auto-piloted them to the store and they were both just sitting in the car. Dean looks at Cas and senses that he has been watching him for some time now. Cas just does that head tilt of his, then opens the door to get out, again waiting for Dean to leave the car first. Dean sighed, then made sure be had his wallet with 'his' card. He sauntered into the store, heading for the beer aisle. He sees, out of the corner of his eye, that Cas is following closely.

Dean smirks and grabs the beer out of the fridge, handing it to Cas, “Hey, you mind holding this?”

“Of course not, Dean. Shall I get a cart?” Cas asks, again with the adorable head tilt.

“Eh, if you want, I guess. We're only getting a few things,” Dean said, shrugging. He hears Cas hurriedly walk away towards the cart corral. Dean waits for him there, knowing that Cas'll freak out if he comes back to that aisle and finds Dean gone. Upon hearing a rather annoying squeaking sound, Dean turns to look in the direction that Cas went. Sure enough, he's coming back with what is probably the most annoying cart he could find, apparently. Smirking, Dean started walking towards the baking section for the salt. He finds the biggest container he can find and grabs three. On their way out of that aisle, they pass frosting and boxes of cake mix. Glancing at them, Dean realizes something.

Glancing at him, he asks, “Hey, Cas. How old are you?”

Cas stops walking, cocking his head. “I do not understand.”

“Like, how many years have you been alive? I mean, I know it's a lot, considering you were an angel and all. But, how many years, I mean, if you can count them?” Dean asks, tripping over his words, trying not to insult the ex-angel.

With a look of understanding, Cas says, “Oh, well I have been around for many millenia, Dean. Since becoming human, I have started to forget. My apologies, but there is no easy way to put it so your human mind could comprehend it,” Cas explained, shrugging.

“Oh, no problem. But, do you realize how long it's been since you've become human?” Dean asks with a wide grin.

“Um, no I do not believe I know the exact number of days...” Cas trails off, trying to count in his mind.

“Oh, jeez, Cas. I'll save you the mental math. It's been a year!”

“A year? Really? That is...strange,” Cas says, looking somewhat sullen. Dean pulls him close in a sudden display of affections and holds him close. After a moment, he pulls away and smiles at Cas.

“You'll always be my angel, Cas. Regardless of your mortal status,” Dean says, kissing his cheek before pulling out his cell. “Hey, could you go and get something from a different aisle? I gotta call Sammy real quick,” Dean asks, while dialing. Cas looks around somewhat nervously, but nods. “Thanks, Cas,” he says and tells him which direction to go and reminds him to read the signs if he forgets. After Cas walks away, Dean hits Sam's speed dial on his phone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Heya, Sammy. Listen I need you to call Gabriel to the bunker. What? Yes, I said Gabriel. I know, I know. Well, I'm finally  _inviting_  him, for once. Why? Oh. Well, you know that Cas has been pretty down lately. I know a way to cheer him up. How? Well, it's been a year since he became human. I'd say it's high time he gets a birthday celebration. Good idea right? Anyway, I need you to call Gabriel so he can mojo up some birthday stuff. Cake, candles, decorations, you know. I'll keep Cas out for an hour, tell Gabriel to move his ass. Yeah, all right. Bye, Sammy,” Dean hung up just as Cas was coming back.

“Is everything OK, Dean?” Cas asked as he put the items in the cart.

“Yeah, everything's cool,” Dean said, smiling. He started to push the cart to the front of the store, gently grabbing Cas' wrist to rub his thumb along the inside of it. He glanced over and saw his small smile at the gesture.

After they had paid for everything, they carried the groceries to the Impala. Cas, who was holding less than Dean, opened the door to push his seat forward. After depositing his bag, he reached for the rest. Dean handed the bags over with a smile, then walked around to the driver's side. By the time he had sat down, Cas was already in his seat, ready to go.

“Jeez, Cas. No need to rush,” Dean laughed. He closed his door, which made a squeaking sound in protest. Hm, he was gonna have to look at that later. Driving down the road, Dean suddenly had an idea.

“Hey Cas. Would you maybe want to go get some ice cream or something? I know this good place a few minutes away,” he suggested. The place he was thinking of was in the complete opposite direction of the bunker, so that should give Sammy and Gabriel enough time to set up.

Cas was looking out the window when Dean asked, but replied with a “If you would like.” Dean smiled and turned on the radio, just for some background noise for the short drive to the ice cream parlor. When he pulled the Impala into the small parking lot, he glanced at Cas. His usually reserved expression was being dominated by a kid-like excitement.

“Hey, Cas? You have had ice cream right?” Dean asked incredulously.

Cas didn't look away from the small building but said, “I have not had the time or supplies necessary to do so, no I have not.” Dean just gaped at him, then laughed softly.

“Well, you are in for a treat, then. Come on, man. You'll love it,” Dean promised, opening his door. Cas looked around hesitantly,as if looking for a demon to jump out at them. Dean just stepped out of the Impala and closed his door. Seeing that Cas was still in his seat, Dean walked around to his side and opened his door for him, gently grasping his elbow and pulling him out.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Cas, it's OK. Come on. You went into the store without a problem, so what's wrong?” Dean asked.

“Well, the store is familiar, Dean. I have been there before, so I know that I will be safe there. I have never been here before, hence my hesitation,” Cas explained, clinging to Dean's arm. Dean was still so surprised by the way Cas acted now that he was human. It was so unlike the Cas he had met in the barn all those years ago.

“Cas, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen when I'm around. I promise you,” Dean reassured. He gently pulled the still-scared Cas along and into the air conditioned building. The girl behind the counter smiled at Dean, as he was a regular in this shop. When her eyes flicked over to Cas, still clutching his arm, she smiled wider.

Once Dean approached the counter, she asked, “Hi, Dean. Your usual?” She started to reach for a bowl and opened one of the freezer doors, reaching for the cherry pie flavored ice cream.

“Yeah, thanks, Annie,” he said then turned to Cas. “What would you like?” He should've known it couldn't be that easy. Cas took a small step forward, trying to read all of the flavors of ice cream. He started to meander down the line of other freezers, still cautious.

Once Cas was out of ear-shot, Annie whispered to Dean, “Is that him?” Dean only nodded, remembering. Somehow once the brothers had settled into the bunker, Dean had visited the store so often that Annie has started to sit with him while he ate, just to talk. He told her of Cas, not the details of course, and of Sam. Since Sam had been in there at least once before, she defaulted to her only other option of who it could be. She could clearly see the love in Dean's eyes for the dark-haired man. Dean looked up, realizing that Cas had come back from his small journey.

He looked at him expectantly, “So, Cas, did you figure out what you wanted?”

“I am not sure,” he admitted. “There are so many to choose from and I do not know what I would like, necessarily.” He seemed to be silently asking Dean to help him out. So, Dean just smiled and obliged.

“Hey, Annie? Could you please add a bowl of the Chocolate Chip for me?”

“Sure thing, Dean,” Annie replied, grabbing another bowl. After scooping the ice cream out of the plastic tubs, she handed them the bowls over the glass. Dean walked them over to the register and paid for the ice cream. He led Cas to his favorite table, by the window in the corner. Deans at down and placed Cas' bowl in front of the seat opposite him.

“Dig in, Cas. You 'll like it. I promise. I don't know anyone who doesn't like chocolate chip ice cream.” Cas regarded Dean, if anything, a little doubtfully. But, he sat down regardless and picked up the spoon. Dean started to eat his own, grinning at the taste.

  
  


***

 


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the bunker, Sam was desperately trying to calm Gabriel down. The angel had been surprised, but more than happy to oblige Dean's request. Once Sam told him what he should do for decorations and food, Gabriel got to work. He strung streamers up, diagonally across the high ceilings. Dozens of balloons manifested, some floated up to the ceiling, others tied down in bunches in the corners of the rooms. He had covered the tables with tablecloths, where the feast he mojo'd up appeared. A huge, 4-tier cake, chips and dip, barbeque wings, hors d'oeuvrs, multiple pies of all different flavors, all of the ingredients for salad for Sam, Chinese food (Cas had developed a bit of an obsession), and even burgers for Dean.

Gabriel looked around, quite pleased with himself, “Hey, I didn't too bad, now did I Sammy-boy?” Sam just rolled his eyes and pulled him in closer with an arm around his waist.

“No, Gabriel, I suppose you did pretty well,” Sam teased, “But hey, don't forget the beer. You know Dean,” Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes. Gabriel only smiled but snapped his fingers anyway. Two coolers appeared next to one of the tables, presumably containing said beer.

“There, will big brother be satisfied now?” Gabriel said rather sarcastically. He didn't let on, but it kind of bothered him that Dean only called him when he needed him. He knew that he wasn't exactly the most likeable angel, but damn, you'd think since he was dating Dean's brother it would be a bit easier. Nope, not even a bit.

“Gabe, hey, I know. Dean'll come around, I promise,” Sam said as he pulled the shorter man in for a kiss. Sam felt Gabriel smile slightly against his lips.

 

***

 

Back in the ice cream shop, Cas was going to town on his chocolate chip-flavored treat. Dean was chuckling as he ate his own, enjoying Cas' enthusiasm. Suddenly, Cas dropped the spoon, where it clattered to the table. He gripped his head and whined.

“Ah! Dean, my head hurts. What happened?” Cas asked frantically. Dean tried to hold back the laughter that threatened to consume him, seeing how Cas was freaking out.

“Cas, hey, relax man. It's just a brain-freeze,” Dean starts to explain, but Cas' eyes widen in horror.

“My brain is freezing? This is horrible! Why are you not worried?” Cas exclaimed, drawing a few other customers' looks. Dean looked around slightly guiltily before turning back to Cas with his hands making 'relax' gestures.

“No, Cas! That's just what it's called. When you eat ice cream, or anything else that cold, too fast, you get a major headache. It'll go away soon. But here, I'll teach you a trick to get rid of it faster,” Dean said as he gently pulls Cas' hands away from his head. Dean then takes his own thumb and sticks it in his mouth. He pushes up on the roof of his mouth, turning so Cas can see. He looks slightly confused, but does as Dean did. After a few moments, his expression turns from one of terror to one of relief.

“That does feel much better, Dean. Thank you,” he said with a slight smile, cheeks reddening with embarrassment at his overreaction. He looks down to his melting ice cream then scowls at it. “Such a delicious thing should not turn traitorous when enjoyed faster,” he muttered, picking up his spoon and taking another bite slowly, scowl still firmly in place.

Dean only laughed at his boyfriend's face, finishing his own ice cream. After he is done, he stands to throw it away, when he hears a scraping noise. He turns to look and see that Cas has stood up quickly, almost knocking over his chair. Dean looks at him questioningly, but Cas just looks down embarrassed again, “You were leaving...”

“Ah, Cas. I was just going to throw this away. I told you you're safe, and I meant it,” Dean reassured him again, walking back to him. “Are you done?” Cas nodded. “All right, well then let's throw these away and get going, huh?” Dean put his arm around the other man's waist as they walked toward the door to leave.

“Bye, Annie. Thanks again!” Dean shouted in the general direction of the counter. He heard a faint reply but didn't turn around. He pushes open the door and a breeze greets them as they walk towards the Impala. Cas immediately hurries to the car, flinging open the passenger door, jumping into the seat, and slamming it behind him. Dean just shakes his head and reaches into his pocket for his phone. Taking his time in walking towards his baby, he sends Sam a quick text, 'Everything ready?' Sam replies in the affirmative, so Dean tucks his phone back into his pocket as he gets in the Impala.

Looking at Cas, whose back is ramrod straight, Dean reaches over with his right hand and rests it on the other man's. Cas doesn't look over, but Dean can feel the tension slowly leave his body. Dean then one-handedly starts the car, shifts it into gear and pulls out of the parking lot. The drive back to the bunker doesn't seem to take as long as it normally does. Dean is silently contributing this to nerves at the upcoming surprise for Cas. Not that Dean would readily admit it to ANYONE, he was always so much more nervous around Cas than anyone else. It mattered, everything Dean did for him. Because he couldn't screw this one up, not like everything else he's screwed up over the years.  Cas is real and he's staying. And...Dean loves him. Loves him more than he thought he was capable of loving anything or anyone (except Sam, but that's different). Really, truly loves him. As much as any girl in every chick flick that Sam compares him to, but he doesn't care. He's finally happy, and he's trying to keep the source of said happiness around.

Dean comes out of his internal monologue to see that he is pulling up in front of the bunker. Once he parks Baby and slides the key out of the ignition, he feels a small (manly) flutter in his chest. He tells himself to just fuckin' relax already, I mean, damn. He opens the door with a little more force than necessary and gets out of the Impala. Walking over to the passenger side he opens Cas' door, like the gentleman he is. Cas looks mildly surprised, but then smiles. Dean grabs his hand as they start to walk toward the bunker's entrance, smiling away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is taking me so long!!! Life's been crazy, but I promise I am trying!


End file.
